Virtual
by MonkD.drgn
Summary: Things around Blake Holsey about to change with the arrival of a new student, and a new enemy. Questions will be answered, and new ones will be raised, And the Science are headed for their craziest and most dangerous adventure yet!


Disclaimer: in do not own strange days at Blake hosey high.

This takes place after the season two episode chemistry and will continue onward throughout the series. All of the future instances of weirdness In the rest of season 2, and 3 will happen with the exception of inquiry and the conclusion's episodes, or movie, if you prefer won't happen at all and instead I will Write my own ending. I probably will write a few stories between this and my vision on how things should end in the story. I may rewrite some of the episode's if I so choose.

As advised in the summary there will be O.c.'s and they will have mager effects on the series as a whole. I'll try to get this done in 25 chapters, 30 at the. Most.

Warning: this may contain spoilers.

* * *

The winds billowed and wailed as a storm was brewing. Here we find ourselves on the grounds of Blake holsey high, a prepatory school made to ( as the name implies . ) prepare the students for life as adults. As it turns out the school happens to be a breeding ground for weird phenomenon and has been nick named black hole high by it's science club. The science club is privy to these phenomenon and have been studying them since they discovered it ( The wormhole. ) and have been keeping track of the strange things that has happened here. They believe the antagonist of their story to be Victor pearson, who just happens to be the father of one of there friends, Vaughn. They however are mistaken, the true enemy is hiding like the deceitful snake in the grass, no a-fence to real snakes everywhere.

However tonight things will change, Tonight. Because someone much worse ... Is coming.

As we move across the field we see an individual stand about a hundred meters from the school. He is not all that Tall at 5,6 and yet he is as sturdy as a mighty oak. He is wearing all black and steel. He is wearing a long sleeveless trench coat over a black sweat shirt with the hood up. he also had leather finger-less elbow length gloves with mettle straps and chains. He was also wearing two belts, one normal with small chains hanging off the belt. There appeared to be smaller versions of this on his arms past the elbow, three to each arm. His second belt appeared almost normal, except for the buckle which appeared to depict a Ouroboros with 12 different symbols. he appeared to have metal shin guards and Steele toed boots. Despite his lack of impressive stature he struck quite an imposing figure standing ram rod still with his hands behind his back.

In his still silence he seemed almost contemplative, then out of the blue ... He spoke.

" The winds of destiny soon blow are way, the question is, which path of fait shall we choose for are selves? The Time is soon to arrive. "

Just as he finished this strange questioning statement he disappeared from the Outside. We follow this strange individual in his instantaneous travel from the front lawn to the Basement, and strait to the Janitor. If he was at all surprised to see this strange individual he didn't show it. It didn't take long for a conversation, or was it a argument to start.

" What are you doing here? " for once the Janitor seemed irritated at this, as though this wasn't meant to happen.

The visitor hardly seemed bothered and answered. " Now really my boy, none of that. We are at a critical point. We can't start turning on each other now. Now where is this, Jodie I've heard so much about? " the strangest thing about his response was that he sounded like he was scolding a child.

" I'm here " said a definite female, and cold voice.

Turning we see a young girl in a black cloak, She struck a startling resemblance to Josie Trent. This was In fact because she was in fact the girls Clone. Having found it unfair to call her Josie 2 for the rest of her life was somewhat cruel and demeaning and so The Janitor and a few others had deemed her Jodie for its similarity to Josie and her liking of it.

" Who is this? " asked Jodie who was unfamiliar with the hooded figure.

The Janitor answered to his young charge trying to remain his usual stoic self.

" Someone who thinks that our situation is critical. "

" It is, Avenir is Finally starting to make his move in this time-line and I have foreseen that this will be are final confrontation with him, there-for we can't have everything going wrong at such a important interval. "

" We have everything under control, you're not needed here. "

" I wish that were true, But the game has changed. Someone new has entered. Someone far more dangerous than Avenir, someone willing to use lethal force. You must be on guard. "

" Are you sure of this? "

" Positive, the good news is that Avenir is ignorant of this, the bad news is that I am having trouble detecting are new player. "

" Interesting, anything else? "

Before are hooded figure could reply Jodie interrupted them.

" Excuse me what is going on, who are you? " despite her calm tone one could tell that she was rather irritated at this.

The hooded figure was the one who chose to answer her. " Suffice to say young lady that, you're job is about to become much harder. Samuel will fIll you in on the necessary details. " Note that he ignored the question about his identity.

Just as the hooded figure was about to leave, by way of the stairs this time, he turns seeming to have remembered something.

" Ah yes, before I go I do have some instructions for you. Keep dealing with the immediate problem of Avenir and dealing with preparing the science club for the final confrontation, I shall deal with our new enemy. Also keep an eye on Josie Trent, I foresee that her good intentions and foolish views concerning Victor may lead to our destruction. That is all. "

As he was turning to leave one again the Janitor asked a rather odd question.

" What about the watch? "

At this Jodie stared and the man in the hood we see turn as he was three steps up the stairs and said " It stays with me for now " and he continues on. As he had turned to speak we saw a brief flash of his eye's, they where an unearthly yellow.

After a brief word with the Janitor, Jodie then proceeded on with her mission. The Janitor meanwhile went back to reading, we see that the cover says ' Systems Engineering, Principle's, and Practice ' by Alexander Kossiakoff, William M. Sweet, Samuel J. Seymour, and Steven M. Biemer.

* * *

Principle's Office the next day, 7:30 PM:

We now find ourselves in the office of Amanda Durst, Principle and head administrator of Blake holsey high. Durst herself is sitting behind her desk reading some papers while wearing her reading glasses. Sitting across from her is a young man in a green leather jacket, a black t-shirt, old blue jeans, and a pair of grey running sneakers. He was from what we can tell about 5'5, Blue eye's, and slightly spiked short dark brown hair. He had quit a few earrings. He had a diamond stud in each ear, and a small gold hoop in the right ear. In the left was a skull and cross-bones, a classic jack-o-lantern, a Wolf howling at the moon, and a small black bat with red eyes. While back at the right was a orange fox with red eyes, a green dragon, and a golden Phoenix. On his right ring finger was a silver ring with a tiger's eye jewel. And on his head was a strange pair of green goggle with bright yellow reflective lenses.

he appeared to be waiting patiently for miss durst to finish reading the paper's. Finally she finished and put down the paper's took of her reading glasses and set her hands out in front of her.

" Well Mr. Carter, all your paperwork seems to be in order. But I must say it's very unusual for a student to come here and enroll personally, none the less we're very happy to have you. "

" Thank you ms. Durst. I'm sure I'll be very happy here. "

" Good, now here his your room #. We took the liberty of moving your things and everything should be there now so that you can go change for class. And of course here's your class schedule. Please enjoy your stay at Blake holsey high. "

" Again, thank you ms. Durst. "

They both then stood and shook hands. As Mr. Carter ' as he was called ' began to walk to his room he took the time to look over his schedule and see who he was rooming with.

" Hm, seems I rooming with someone by the name of Vaughn Pearson, This should be interesting. "

* * *

Location : Science lab. Time: 8:57.

As usual all the members of the science Club were in early, well maybe not Josie ( the part about her being there early for once, not That she wasn't there. ) and truly surprising was that so was Madison, Wendy ( think the episode where Josie shrinks. ) , and even stew kubiack, though he was asleep At his desk. Soon some one came to the door, It was Young Mr. Carter. He was now dressed in the school uniform except without the jacket and his button shirt was hath open showing his black t-shirt. Strangely he was still wearing the green googles and his earrings where still in place. He coughed once to get everyone's attention and once he had it he spoke up.

" Is this first period science? " he smiled while he said this and looked slightly sheepish.

Professor Zachary stood up from his seat behind his desk and said.

" Yes, yes it is, who are you? "

" Oh right you don't know yet. I Michael Carter, I'm a new student here. "

This seemed to surprise everyone, probably because his acceptance was last minute. This took them a minute to process, and then everyone got up to greet him, Especially the girls. The last to do this was Lucas Randall who decided to welcome his new class by saying.

" Welcome to Black Hole High. "

Michael didn't know if he should be disturbed by this at all, but he could tell it was gonna be a interesting 3 years.

* * *

Please review and there should be more coming soon.


End file.
